Of Hospital Beds and Ice Cream Cones
by HurriklainesandRanebows
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's Dalton, where Reed and Shane get in an accident right before Shane was going to propose. Rane! Rated T to be safe.  I promise that the story is going to be a lot better than the horrid summary
1. The Accident

Of Hospital Beds and Ice Cream Cones

Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm Ann, your author. This is just a little fanfic that I'm writing about Reed and Shane, my two favorite character's from CP Coulter's Dalton. This will be my first fanfic where I continue on with it, so bear with me. I don't expect this to get to much attention for this, but I would really love your reviews/criticisms/tips! Reed and Shane belong to CP Coulter, and Kurt and Blaine belong to Fox. With no further ado, I present to you: Of Hospital Beds and Ice Cream Cones! Enjoy!**

"I was ridin' shot gun, with my hair undone, in the front seat of hiiiiiiiiis car. He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heeeeeaaaart." Shane belted from the passenger seat, in a not-so-serious singing voice.

"Oh God no, please Shane, no Taylor Swift." Reed begged, but he kept his eyes on the road. Shane smiled at his boyfriend.

"I guess I'll stop, for you…" He said to his boyfriend. They were on their way to the restaurant where they had their first date back in High School, all the way in a little town by their School's town. Breadstick's was the restaurant's name. This night was the night he was going to do it. After five years of dating Reed and never quite getting out of the Honeymoon Phase, he was going to pop the question.

He thought back to while he was getting ready. He had asked Kurt for help with the outfit, called Blaine for tips on proposing (Blaine had proposed to Kurt about three months ago), he has combed his wild hair the best that he could, and recited his words over and over again. This night had to be perfect. Ever since Reed had basically been talking night and day about how jealous he was of Kurt who was planning his own wedding and how exciting it must be to be getting married, he knew it was time.

Reed, little oblivious Reed, of course had no idea what Shane was planning on doing. He hadn't been obsessing over Kurt's wedding trying to drop a hint. He was simply very excited for his friend. Who wouldn't be? His best friend was getting married, and had asked him to be the best man.

One thing didn't go unnoticed. Shane was acting extra jumpy. He was trying to cover it up by singing, or smirking in a friendly way, or simply just smiling, but none of it reached his eyes. Behind that mask of happiness, there were two anticipation-filled eyes. It was obvious that this night was special, but Reed didn't know why. He just thought it was because they were going back to the place of their first date. Lucky for Shane, Reed didn't catch on to what this night was really about, or the night would have been ruined because it no longer would have been a surprise. Little did Shane know, there are more than one ways that a night can be ruined.

As they were driving along, Shane was reciting what he was going to say. He wasn't really paying attention to Reed's driving, until he saw what was coming. As Reed was about to go across a busy intersection, another car ran the red light and came flying across the road.

"NO, REED LOOK! REED!"

_**Blackness.**_

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger there, guys, if anyone is even reading this. XD Reviews are greatly appreciated! The next chapter should be up soon, and they will start to be longer.**


	2. Awake

**Chapter 2**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading. I've gotten off to an okay start in my mind with the plot, let's hope that I can actually produce something that's semi-decent with this! Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated. I present to you: Chapter 2!**

Shane woke with a start. He looked around, a little unsure of where he was. Then he remembered: _the crash. _He looked terrible. He had a broken arm, a long gash running down his shoulder to his arm that didn't have a cast, and IV's sticking out everywhere. Then, he heard voices.

"No, I want to see my brother. You can't keep me from my brother!" _Blaine. _Blaine was here to see him.

"I'm sorry, but until he is awake, there are no visitors allowed." He heard a voice that was probably the nurse's. She seemed to be frustrated, as if she had repeated this.

_But wait, if Blaine is here, that means that he is probably accompanied by…_

"You will not be keeping my fiancé from his brother!" yelled a familiar voice.

_…Kurt._

"You will also not be keeping me from my best friend! Now I demand to see Reed!" shouted Kurt.

A wave of horror went through Shane's body. _No. NO. Reed's stuck here too? Oh God, I need to see him._

Just then, Blaine looked in and saw that he was awake. After explaining this to the nurse, he was finally brought in. Blaine walked over to his bed and gave him a half-smile.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" asked Blaine. He had bags under his eyes, and his eyes showed that he was distressed.

"I'm fine." croaked out Shane. "How's Reed?" Blaine flinched when he said this. He gulped and took a big breath.

"I'm really, really sorry Shane. Reed suffered some pretty bad blows and he's in a coma. They're not sure when he's going to wake up, but they think he's going to be okay. He's suffered some head trauma, he's got three cracked ribs, and a broken hand."

Shane was in tears now. He just sat there, paralyzed in fear for Reed, unsure of what to do next. "Can I see him?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head. "You need to rest, and they aren't allowing visitors in his room just yet. Just get some rest." Blaine began singing a familiar tune, and soon Shane's eyelids were drooping. He fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: The next chapter should be out soon! Thanks for reading guys. :)**


	3. Okay

**Chapter 3**

**Hey Guys! So sorry for the delay, school has been rough. I'm actually in shock that people are actually reading this! Reviews are awesome. :) As usual, I only own the story line, everything else is CP Coulter's or Fox's. Here's Chapter 3.**

When Shane woke up, Blaine was gone. He had no more IVs in his arms, and he saw his parents signing some papers. He sat up, and his parents came running in.

"Shane! How are you, honey?" His mom said, stroking his hair.

"Better." He said with a sigh. "Wh-What about Reed? How is he doing?" Shane asked, looking panic-stricken.

His mom sighed. "Reed is out of his coma, but he's asleep. They said he should be waking up any minute now."

"I want to see him." Without waiting for an answer, he got up and started walking towards the hallway.

"Shane, honey, you don't even know where Reed is. Honey, you don't even know where you are." his mom said. Shane just turned around and sighed.

"Well, you want to tell me where he is?" he said, sounding very impatient. He tapped his foot, and his mom knew that he wasn't giving up on this one.

She sighed. "Room 24B, but don't you go running in there if he's still asleep!" she said, but Shane was already halfway down the hall when she finished.

Shane walked carefully into Reed's room. Reed was asleep on his hospital bed. He looked like a little angel, lying there, and Shane didn't want to disturb him. He started to walk out, but he heard a muffled whimper, and looked over to see Reed, his face all scrunched up and looking discomforted, clutching the sheets and tossing and turning. He ran to his side immediately, and grabbed his hand.

"Shhh, Reed, Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay." He softly whispered, while stroking the sleeping boy's head. Reed squirmed a bit, and then heard the faintest whisper escape his lips.

"Shane… no… no…. SHANE!" Reed was now tossing and turning violently in his bed. Shane tried not to panic, his heart dropping at this horrible sight of Reed, HIS Reed, looking so terrified. He gently tried to scoop Reed into his arms without waking him up, being very careful of his cracked ribs and his broken hand, holding him against his chest softly. Reed sighed and begun to sleep peacefully in Shane's arms. As much as Shane was enjoying holding Reed in his arms, he placed him down gently on the bed, and just watched him for a while. He looked like a cherub, with his downy strawberry curls tumbling around his head. When he blinked his eyes open, he smiled.

"Hey, Shane." He croaked out. He smiled weakly. Then, as he looked around, he noticed a hospital room. He noticed his foot and his hand in a cast, and the pain he was feeling. He noticed Shane's scar and his arm in a sling. His smile turned to a look of worry. "What happened?"

"We got in an accident. It's going to be okay, though." Shane smiled faintly. They heard footsteps, and the doctor walked back in the room.

"Your parents filled out the paperwork, and you both are free to go when you are ready." He smiled. "You are going to need to use these, though. He placed a pair of crutches by Reed's bed. Reed groaned.

"Dr. Mark, do I have to? You know how much I hate crutches." He said.

"Reed, I'm sorry, but yes, otherwise your foot can't heal properly." He said with a small, sympathetic smile.

Shane was confused. "Wait, you two know each other?" He said, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes, we do. Your little friend Reed has quite a hospital file. This is the first time he's been here in a while though. Maybe he's gotten better about being careful."

_Or maybe I just have someone to catch me. _Reed thought, and he gave Shane a knowing smile. "Thanks, Dr. Mark!" Reed said happily. He was used to hospitals now, and he had Shane with him. There was no reason to be sad anymore. It was going to be okay.

**A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 3! This is not the end. There is more to come yet. Like I said, so sorry for the delay! I hope to get the next chapter up by next week, I really will try.**


	4. Wrong

**Chapter 4**

**Oh my gosh, I am ****so**** sorry for the delay. I hope this longer chapter will make it up to you. Thanks for helping me get this far. Reviews are amazing, but not required! Here's Chapter four.**

"Let's try this again." Shane muttered to himself, as he was stepping out of his car to go to his date. "And this time, we will keep the near death experiences to a minimum."

"What?" Reed said.

"Nothing." Shane cracked a big grin, bowed like a dork, and stuck his hand out to Reed to help him out of the car. Reed giggled and allowed Shane to lead him down the parking lot, still hobbling along in his crutches. Reed's hand was in a cast, and his food, and his head had a huge bandage wrapped around it, but Shane didn't care. Reed's huge smile was enough to make him look amazing no matter what he was wearing.

Even seeing Reed looking as cute as he was could not calm Shane's nerves. He reached into his pocket, felt the tiny velvet box, turned it around a couple times in his hands, and took a deep breath. He took his hand out, leaving the soft object still in his pocket. Now was not the right time. It would have to be later, where he would ask in the sweetest way possible.

They walked in to the fancy restaurant, and saw all of the cute little couples sitting and talking, eating, or just gazing into each other's eyes. Reed noticed something, though. They were all heterosexual.

"We are going to stick out like sore thumbs!" he said in a panic, so nervous that he appeared to trip over nothing. Shane reached out and caught him right before he could tumble to the ground.

"Reed, don't worry. No one is going to judge us. And even if they do, _screw them. _This is our night." He said with a crooked smile. Reed couldn't resist, seeing Shane's smile he just had to smile himself.

"I guess you are right. Come on, let's go." Reed said, linking his arm with Shane's. They walked in the restaurant, but as Shane looked away, Reed looked around self-consciously. There were some people were looking at them with slight disgust. There were people who were looking at them like they were the cutest little couple there ever was. Others, noticing their bandages, were staring at them in confusion. Reed disliked all of the attention. He sighed, and just decided to ignore it. He was going to have to get used to this.

"Table for two, please." Shane said.

"Do you have a reservation?" the rather large lady said with a heavy New York accent.

"It should be under Anderson, our Uncle owns this place, we have automatic grant to a table for two every Saturday night." Shane replied. When the lady held up a finger to signal 'one moment', he turned to Reed. "Wait, Reed, where are your crutches? The doctor said you need to wear them for five weeks, and you have only been wearing them for two and a half, and your foot has to heal properly, and-" Shane said before he was cut off by Reed.

"Shane, Shane, calm down! They're right over there." He pointed to the wall where his crutches were leaning. Shane sighed in relief. He turned back to the lady at the register, whose brows were furrowed in confusion.

"It appears that your reservations have already been used for tonight. There is already someone seated right now under the name Anderson." She said with an apologetic tone mixed with a tone of confusion.

"What? Who?" Shane said, looking exasperated. The lady pointed to a table.

"They are right there." She said. Shane scowled. Sitting right there, at _his _table, on _his night, _was Kurt and Blaine, laughing and talking like the little cutesy couple they were.

"Pardon me one second while I go yell at my brother." Shane said with narrowed eyes. He stormed over to where they were sitting. "Blaine Anderson!" he said as loudly as he could without making a scene.

Blaine turned around. "Shane?" he said, looking confused.

"What are you _doing _here? You know tonight was my night!" he said through gritted teeth. "I called the restaurant tonight! I called it two weeks ago! I even put it on your calendar!"

"Oh, was that tonight?" Blaine asked. "I'm sorry Shane, it's just, you know, Kurt got this great new outfit that was much too fancy for Breastix, so he didn't have anywhere to wear it. So I offered to take him here. You can have it next weekend, okay?" Blaine turned back to Kurt, who looked at him apologetically, shrugged, then turned back to Blaine.

Shane walked back over to Reed. He buried his face in his hands, left them there for a second, then took them down and looked up at his boyfriend. "Since my brother can't seem to say no to Kurt, there has been a slight change of plans. We don't get the restaurant tonight. I'm really sorry Reed." He said miserably.

Reed smiled. "It's fine. We can just go to Breadstix instead." He said softly, unsure of why Shane was so upset.

Shane smiled at how sweet he was. "Alright, if you're okay with going looking all fancy." He said as they were walking out to the car. Reed giggled.

If all plans went as horribly as this one, it was going to be a long night.

When they arrived at Breadstix, it looked crowded. Not crowded enough for them to not be able to find a seat, but crowded enough to be really loud and give them a long wait. Shane sighed. _This isn't romantic at all. _He thought to himself, but they were already here, so they went in anyway.

"Table for two, please." Shane said. He sighed. As the man led them over to their table, he placed two menus down and walked away.

The night itself wasn't bad. They laughed and talked like they always did. The food was great, and with the exception of a few dirty looks, the people there seemed calm and minded their own business. Then, at the end of the night, Shane knew it was time.

"Erm… Reed. I've been meaning to ask you something-" Shane said before he got cut off from loud screaming in the back.

"YES! YES! OH JONATHON! IT'S GORGEOUS! YESYESYESYES!" A random lady was yelling. She was looking down at the large ring now on her hand and it was obvious that he had just proposed.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Reed said. "And typical. EVERYONE proposes in a restaurant. It's so cliché…." he added.

Shane was lost in his own thoughts. _Okay, maybe later. Why is everything going wrong tonight? _

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will try to have the next chapter up soon. :)**


End file.
